pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
A
|-|Sezon 1= W odcinku Pilot każda z Kłamczuch otrzymuje w tym odcinku anonimowe wiadomości od "A", które nawiązują do ich sekretów. Aria podczas zajęć z Ezrą Fitz w swoim pierwszy dniu w szkole dostaje wiadomość, która dotyczy jej pocałunku ze swoim nauczycielem oraz nawiązuje do romansu jej ojca z Meredith. Emily odnajduje list od "A" w swojej szafce po zajęciach z pływania o treści: "Hey Em! Zostałam zastąpiona. Znalazłaś sobie kogoś innego do całowania. Buziaczki. -A", odnoszącego się do pocałunku jej i Mayi po przedniego dnia. Spencer dostaje od niej wiadomość, gdy ta stoi w oknie i obserwuje jak jej siostra- Melissa i Wrena, który mówi: Biedna Spencer. Zawsze chciałaś chłopaków Melissy. Pamiętaj, jeśli powiesz, ja powiem. -A". Wysyła też wiadomość do Hanny o jej nagłej stracie wagi w ciągu ostatniego roku oraz po tym jak kradnie okulary: "Bądź ostrożna, Hanna. Słyszałam, że od więziennego jedzenia się tyje. -A". Po pogrzebie Alison wszystkie dziewczyny dostają sms o treści: Wciąż tu jestem, suki. I wiem wszystko. -A The Jenna Thing "A" kontynuuje wysyłanie wiadomości do dziewczyn i ujawnia to, że wie o Sprawie Jenny. To Kill a Mocking Girl "A" jest pokazana jak słuch muzyki jazzowej jak on/ona drukuje kopie zdjęć Emily i Mayi gdy całują się na imprezie u Noel'a. Can You Hear Me Now? ' Kłamczuchy starają unikać niechcianych wiadomości i e-maili od "A". "A" udaje się jednak zaleźć sposób i wysyła im ulotkę, a później włamuje się do domu Spencer i pisze im wiadomość na lustrze. "A" również układa potłuczoną doniczkę, która przypomina nagrobek. Gdy Spencer jest zaprowadzana przez Wrena do motelu, Hanna dostaje od niej/niego piosenkę z dedykacją. 'Reality Bites Me "A" wysyła Hannie film z Kłamczuchami gdy stoją koło lustra, uświadamia sobie, że "A" ukrywał/a się tam. Później wysyła jej też zdjęcia całującej się Mai i Emily, odkrywając tajemnice, że jest lesbijką. Ezra widzi wiadomość od "A" na telefonie Arii. Myśli, że powiedziała o ich związku przyjaciołom, zrywa z nią. There's No Place Like Homecoming "A" używa innego sposobu aby prześladować dziewczyny. Umieszcza w ciasteczkach z wróżbą jedną ze swoich wiadomości. "A" umieszcza je także na kartach od tarota dla Spencer. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy jak "A" niszczy znak Rosewood i zmienia liczbę ludności z 7988 na 7987, może to się odnosić do Emily. The Homecoming Hangover Emily widzi rozbity motocykl przed domem Toby'ego o treści: "Dziękuję za pozbycie się Toby'ego z mojej drogi. -A". Postać w rękawiczkach (załóżmy, że to "A") wyławia z rzeki plik arkuszy z wody dotyczących Toby'ego. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Spencer odbiera wiadomość od "A", aby dobrze napisała mowę na uroczystość upamiętniającą Ali. Na końcu odcinka widzimy scenę gdy "A" niszczy miejsce Ali. Jak się później okazuje był to Lucas Gottesman. The Perfect Storm "A" dręczy, Emily przypominając jej o liście miłosnym, który napisała do Ali. Następnie znajduje książkę "Wielkie Nadzieje" dając jej do zrozumienia, że jej sekret odnośnie jej miłości do Alison zostanie ujawniony. Pod koniec odcinka anonimowa postać w rękawiczkach wysyła plik kartek do Departamentu Policji w Rosewood. Zawiera on informacje z nocy zaginięcia Alison. Keep Your Friends Close "A" daje wskazówki Arii, które prowadzą ją do znalezienia wiersza Ezry w swojej szafce. W momencie kulminacyjnym całego odcinka, Hannie wydaje się dowiedzieć kim jest "A", szpiegując ją w lesie. Ale gdy chce powiedzieć o tym reszcie "A", potrąca ją samochodem. W tym samym momencie dziewczyny dostają wiadomość od "A" utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że to ona spowodowała wypadek. Moments Later W szpitalu po wypadku Hanna mówi dziewczynom, że to Noel Kahn, napisał wiadomość na tylnej szybie auta Ezry i jest uznany za "A". Jednak okazuje się to nie prawdą. "A" zostawia też wiadomość na gipsie Hanny, przychodząc do niej potajemnie gdy spała. Salt Meets Wound Hanna wraca do swojego domu, a Mona z tej okazji organizuje imprezę powitalną. Pieniądze, które Ashley ukradła z banku znikają i "A" zaczyna szantażować Hannę. Jeśli zrobi to co on/ona będzie jej kazać odzyska pieniądze. W tym samym odcinku "A" postanawia zepsuć związek Spencer i Alexa potwierdzając wyjazd chłopaka do Szwecji, chociaż Alex nie chciał tam jechać. Następnie widzimy jak "A" chowa pieniądze mamy Hanny do skarbonki pod postacią przerażającego klauna. Know Your Frenemies "A" nadal szantażuje Hannę za pieniądze Ashley. Zmusza siłą dziewczynę aby zjadła pół tuzina babeczek. Później postanawia podarować dziewczyną całą wersje filmu z nocy zabójstwa Alison. Wtedy Kłamczuchy zaczynają podejrzewać Ian jako morderce ich przyjaciółki. Zaraz po obejrzeniu zaczynają gonić "A" ale to nie skutkuje bo on/ona ucieka do lasu. Careful What U Wish 4 Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że "A" był na maratonie tańca w szkole. Ella oddaje z powrotem mu parę skórzanych rękawiczek i skórzaną kurtkę, życząc mu/jej miłej nocy. Najwyraźniej "A" poszło na imprezę aby dyktować Hannie warunki. Za wykonane zadania wkłada jej do kurtki wynagrodzenie do kieszeni kurtki. If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again Wychodzi na jaw, że to "A" zleciło zrobienie fałszywej bransoletki Alison i fałszywej bransoletki Jenny podając się na Spencer Hastings. Pod koniec odcinka starsza kobieta przygotowuje herbatę dla swojego gościa. Postać w czarnych rękawiczkach bierze od niej herbatę, a kobieta pochwala jej/jego oczy. Następnie zapewnia postać, że zrobiła wszystko co kazał/a. Je Suis une Amie Pod koniec odcinka, postać w czarnych rękawiczkach jest widziana gdy słucha francuskiego poradnika dla mówiących po angielsku. The New Normal "A" podaje się za eksterminatora i odwiedza dom Hanny pod pretekstem dbałości o to aby nic nie zalęgło się w piwnicy (daje tym Hannie do zrozumienia, że on/ona jest świadoma, że Caleb przebywał z nią). Widocznie ma poczucie humoru. Pod koniec odcinka postać w czarnych rękawiczkach zbliża się do grobu na którym pisze 1929-2011. On/ona kładzie na nim kwiaty i odchodzi. The Badass Seed W ostatniej scenie pokazany jest pokój "A". Były ułożone tam cztery klatki w, których znajdują się białe szczury, jedzenie dla nich i koła. Każda klatka ma przyczepione do jej górnej części imię jednej z Kłamczuch. Jedynie w klatce na, której napisano "Spencer" nie ma szczura. A Person of Interest Someone to Watch Over Me Pod koniec odcinka widzimy "A" jak przygotowuje prezent dla Hanny w postaci serca z jej imieniem. Następnie roztrzaskuje je i dołącza do niego notatkę: Droga Hanno, postaraj się je poskładać. Buziaki! -A. Monsters in the End "A" włamuję się do domu i czerwoną farbą maluje groźby na lustrze. Pod koniec odcinka widać jak zakapturzona postać z czarnymi rękawiczkami wyjmuje klucz spod wycieraczki Ezry. For Whom the Bell Tolls Spencer jest uratowana przed Ian'em przez zakapturzoną postać, która była "A". Dopiero później okazało się, że to Alison DiLaurentis. Po tym jak Ian znika z dzwonnicy, dziewczyny dostają wiadomość, że ich koszmar nadal trwa. |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= Notatki thumb|Alternatywne zakończenie dla PAige i CAleba ** W odcinku The Lady Killer, zdrajcą i drugim członkiem Drużyny A okazuje się być Toby. Nagrane było kilka zakończeń, żeby uniknąć wycieku tego właściwego. Alternatywnymi bohaterami, którzy mieli być zdrajcami byli Caleb i Paige. ** Olivier Goldstick sugerował, że Shana jest pomocnicą drużyny, dlatego jest uznawana za "A". ** W Touched by an 'A'-ngel, Mona jest na koniach wraz z Hanną, jednak "A" wymasowało Emily. Już wtedy można było domyślić się, że "A" ma kogoś do pomocy. W "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e", Mona ujawnia, że Lucas Gottesman wymasował Emily. ** "A" lubi odniesienia do Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz, używając ich w sms'ach, np. "Lwy i tygrysy, i suki, o nie!" (z "Lwy i tygrysy, i niedźwiedzie, o nie!"). **"A" jest osobą uzdolnioną do hakowania komputerów. **Pieniądze nie są problemem dla "A", ponieważ może zapłacić duże kwoty. W książkach "A" było jedną osobą, która miała pomocnika (Nick Maxwell) w przeciwieństwie do serialu, w którym działa drużyna. ** Lider Drużyny "A" jest kobietą. Ma ona zostać ujawniona w 6 sezonie. ** Niektórzy fani wierzą, że w sezonie 3A Toby, Lucas, CeCe i Mona działali razem jako A. ** Keegan, Troian i Ashley jako pierwsi z obsady znali tożsamość A. W tej chwili już cała obsada zna tożsamość A. Wydatki A |-|Oryginalny A= |-|Wielki A i Drużyna A= |-|Uber A=h i kmbhj Galeria 10171671 10152074207295233 470435914745144030 n.jpg 10308088 10152074209690233 1647438571321311004 n.jpg 1380210 10152074209405233 7393124358399092308 n.jpg Tumblr inline mrjpmqBcUx1rgo5sb.png BmoqD oCYAARLsv.png 182958 533014353426706 939533779 n.jpg DarrenA.jpg MelissaA.jpg 640px-A_in_New_York_(Clearer_Version).png A symbol.png CourtDrake.jpg LucasA.png MonaA.jpg SpencerA.png TobyA.jpg WIB.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Emily Fields Kategoria:Znajomi Spencer Hastings Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Alison DiLaurentis Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Znajomi Mony Vanderwaal Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów